Abnormality of wound maturation and remodelling, rather than abnormality of proliferative repair processes may explain hypertrophic scar formation. Hyaluronidase activity at a specific time during wound healing indicates that the extracellular matrix of the healing wound may be systematically remodelled. Study of the enzyme will permit determination of which matrix macro-molecules are involved. Failure of action of a specific hyaluronidase may lead to accumulation of certain glycosamino-glycans. An altered matrix may result in abnormal collagen organization or defective fibroblast function. Specifically using the rabbit open wound system hyaluronidase will be isolated, purified, and characterized. Enzyme activity will be localized and compared with accurate data for glycosaminoglycans during healing. Burn wound mesenchymal tissues will be similarly studied.